Day Class Knight
by PassiveRebel78
Summary: "Exiting the dorm and going towards the classrooms, girls screaming and fawning as usual, Yuuki trying but failing to hold them off and Zero looking at him with hate. Nothing different, except for a single girl walking in the opposite direction. Not sparing any of them even a glance." KanamexOC
1. Chapter 1

"Yuuki, we have a new student transferring into the Day Class. If you would, can you show her around and make her feel comfortable?"

The girl with the big crimson eyes and shoulder-length brown hair smiled widely and accommodatingly. "Hai, otosan!"

The Chairman's eyes began watering out of sheer happiness. "Yuuki!" He enveloped his adopted daughter into a firm embrace. "You called me 'Father' again! Otosan's heart is very happy!"

"Hai, hai! I'll be taking my leave now!" Yuuki bowed and ran off to welcome the new student.

Yuuki looked forward to meeting someone new, as transfer students into the Day Class at Cross Academy were quite rare. It seemed that non-vampire students did not see this school as extremely welcoming, which did not surprise Yuuki that much. Mostly the current Day Class students lived in places extremely far from good schools, or their parents were just fed up with city life in general. But these were the exceptions in society, thus explaining the very low campus population of 153, including the Night Class.

_154, now. _She reminded herself as she saw the distant silhouette of the individual she judged to be the transfer student. She remembered that the Chairman had not mentioned the name, gender or history of the new student as he usually did. Yuuki thought that it must have just slipped his mind, as he was getting old and all. Curiosity began to grab hold of her, and she wondered about this new student. The closer she got, the more uneasy she felt. This feeling…_Vampire?_

_No, impossible._

Yuuki forced a smile onto her face and stopped just behind the person, who had its back turned to her.

"Hello, you must be the new student, right?"

Amaya had sensed the presence behind her long before it had spoken. She ran so loudly, with all that gasping and panting. But she waited until the girl spoke before she turned around and acknowledged her.

"Hi there, that's me. Pleased to meet you." Her smile was as fake as a spray on tan, and she got the feeling that the other girl knew it. "The name's Kumo Amaya, and you are?"

_Kumo?_

"C-Cross Y-Yuuki. Pleased to meet you." She must have felt very intimidated by the other girl who was much taller than her, probably bordering on 180 cm, nearly as tall as Kaname. She looked about eighteen, maybe seventeen, was beautiful and everything about her screamed 'vampire'. Yuuki decided to be brave and let her reckless side out.

"Are you a vampire, Kumo-san?" She blurted out, instantly regretting it. Why would a vampire transfer to the Day Class anyway?

And was flabbergasted when she smiled again and replied, "You believe in vampires? But they're just a myth. And no, I'm not. Obviously." She laughed quietly.

Yuuki looked up at her, slightly relieved. This was the first time that Yuuki had looked into her eyes, and was shocked to see a deep, dark chocolate brown colour, nearly black. They had certain coldness to them, and a hint of warmth being hidden away in the deep recesses of her soul. Kumo's entire way of being seemed to give off 'stay-away-from-me' vibes- not at all unlike Zero. Yuuki decided that she sort of liked this girl.

"No, no, of course I don't, Kumo-san. It's just, I always ask the new students that to try and figure out what kind of people they are."

"Well, Cross-san, you'd better stop with that unless you want this school's secret to get out." The smile never left her face.

"W-what are you talking about? Haha, the only secret this school has is the insane Chairman who bakes cookies in his spare time! Ha-ha-ha- I'll go and get you a uniform now, just stay there for a bit I'll be right back!"

When Yuuki was out of earshot, Amaya took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet afternoon air. Her long burgundy danced about her face and tickled her bare arms. Oversleeping that morning, she had only had chance to throw on the first things she could find and pack the bare necessities before the train left for the small town near Cross Academy. Resulting in the lack of a jacket, a plain brown t-shirt, a lacy black skirt, brown stockings with pink polka-dots at the knee and her oldest, most comfortable pair of black slip-ons. She looked a complete mess.

But she was finally in the place she belonged. Solitude was her comfort zone, but minimal social interaction was needed too, she supposed.

Cross Academy, and her future was beckoning her.

Or was that just Yuuki running towards her and waving the uniform about like a mad person?

Amaya smiled, and this time it was genuine.

* * *

The Chairman was still in the exact position Yuuki had left him in. His brain was working overtime. "I hope that nothing happens to disturb the peace here again. If it does…" He glanced at the safe he kept his sword in. That one memento from his 'Legendary' days. "No, I made a promise. I'll never bring you out again. Ever."

Suddenly pink blossoms began appearing out of nowhere around the Chairman's face. "Ahh, I'll make Yuuki and Zero some chocolates today!" He clapped his hands once and started humming.

* * *

The first thing Amaya remembered about regular school was the stupid, cursed, idiotic early mornings. Her room had no kettle, so she couldn't even have a cup of coffee. And it was too much trouble to go all the way to the canteen to boil a bloody kettle. They probably also only had instant coffee. She sighed. At her request, she was put into a single room at the end of the second hallway in the girl's dormitory, so she couldn't even tell someone to go make some for her.

"Stupid bloody government and stupid bloody early mornings." She checked the clock Yuuki had so graciously lent to her and was shocked to see that she was already late for her first class. She put her hands on her head. "Curse it all!"

Pulling her uniform on quickly, she stopped a moment to admire the clean lines of the most well-designed uniform she had ever seen. "One good thing about this place."

Once she was properly clothed, she looked at herself in the mirror, and her eyes stayed at her waist-length hair.

_I wonder if I should tie this up. I had to at all my previous schools._

But then again, yesterday Yuuki had her hair loose.

_But maybe she's an exception._

"Ah screw it I'm late already!" And she left, hair untied and unbrushed.

The first class in the old, medieval styled building was the class she was headed for.

_Ethics. _It said on the piece of paper. "I wonder what they teach at ethics?" She murmured to herself. Before opening the old wooden door, she steeled herself and reminded herself why she was here.

With a squeak, the door opened and 90% of the class jumped up in shock. A couple of boys swooned and a few girls looked offended. The teacher just looked like wooden plank. All hard and emotionless, like you were just about to step off a comfortable ship into the cold blue ocean and drown screaming for mercy. Not that Amaya would ever scream for mercy, however.

"Ohayo, Sensei. This is ethics, right?"

"Hn. Take a seat, new student. There's an empty one at the back." His sharp eyes were staring at her suspiciously, yet she did not waver under his gaze and instead returned it with doubled coldness.

A plain (and scared) looking boy stood up. "O-ohiyo transfer-student-san. Cross Yuuki informed us of your arrival, but I just want to ask you, didn't you make a mistake? S-shouldn't you be in the N-night C-class?" He stuttered nervously.

"Yes, Miss," the black haired teacher glanced at his notebook, "Kumo? You seem like you belong there, instead of here." His icy clue eyes evaluated her, as if comparing her to records and data visible to only him.

"No."

"Ahh, hai, then, miss, err, Kumo!" The boy sat back down with a face the colour of a bloody moon.

_Bloody moon…_

For just a second Amaya's gaze glazed over, and then she silently made way to the first open seat she could see, next to a boy whose features she didn't notice.

The whole class was talking about her, she could sense it. The gossip and the suspicion. The insinuations at scenarios that were too far-fetched to make it in reality.

_Or were they?_

The rest of the day went by uneventfully, and the interest in the new student began to subside. Until the end of the last class, as curfew was approaching.

"Hey. _Hey. _New girl!" The boy next to her tried to get her attention by tapping her head.

"What do you want?" She mentally gasped when she looked at his face for the first time. Defined features, silver hair and silver eyes. Beautiful.

"What is your name?"

"What's yours?"

"Kiryuu Zero."

"Kumo Amaya."

"What an unusual name. Cloud, then night rain. Sounds gloomy, doesn't it, Zero?" Yuuki popped up from nowhere and grabbed Kiryuu's arm. "Come, Zero. You aren't going to make me hold all those girls back by myself, are you? Kumo-san can tag along."

"No thanks."

"But you'll see the Night Class students-"

"Not interested."

"Why not?"

"I have better things to do."

"Like what?"

"Go to my room and watch my fingernails grow. Ja ne."

Amaya slung her school bag over her shoulder and slowly walked out of the class, ignoring invitations to the school dance from the boys and annoyed comments from the girls.

_Humans really are fickle, aren't they?_

Zero stared at Amaya until she was completely out of sight. Yuuki could see change in his usual calm exterior, but decided to ignore it.

"Come, Zero." Yuuki saw his need for human contact and hugged him. "Let's go hold off those girls, and then the Chairman is expecting us for dinner." Zero hesitated, but then returned the hug and rose from the bench. "Yeah, let's go."

* * *

Just about to exit the Moon Dorm, Kuran Kaname stiffened and his eyes flashed red.

"Dorm Leader Kuran? Whats the matter?"

"Kaname-sama?"

"No, no, it's nothing, Akatsuki, Hanabusa. I just felt a strong presence."

"Must I search for it, master?" Seiren asked with zeal.

"No, Seiren. Leave it be for now."

Exiting the dorm and going towards the classrooms, girls screaming and fawning as usual, Yuuki trying but failing to hold them off and Zero looking at him with hate. Nothing different, except for a single girl walking in the opposite direction. not sparing any of them even a glance.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone :)

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, story-alerted and favourited this story! You guys motivated me to update much sooner than I normally would have! I sincerely hope that you enjoy chapter 2! Please review! :D

Thanks again! :D :D

* * *

An entire week had passed, and surprisingly enough nothing neither traumatic nor bloody had occurred. It was a rare day off, with the decorations for the school dance to be held that night being put up, that Amaya spent the majority of it sitting in the shade of a giant weeping willow tree reading a science fiction novel. It was a great, thick book with more than a thousand pages. Fascinating, though. She had just reached the halfway mark and refused to leave her quiet and peaceful spot for anything short of a nuclear war. So, naturally, when the scared looking boy's (whom she later found out was the class president) request to assist with the setting up, got bluntly rejected. Having aced her test effortlessly, she neglected to see why their class had to be the one doing the setting up.

She felt the distinct need to doze off. Daylight still made her sleepy, and the fact that she regularly had night-time visitors didn't make it any better. The first time was two second-years in her class who came to see if she would go with them to stalk, oops, _take pictures of_ some of the Night Class students. She helped them out by throwing the book she was reading before she fell asleep at one of them. Unfortunately, as she was half asleep at the time, the book missed its target and ended up embedded into the wall. Regardless, this managed to scare them enough that that particular pair never visited her again. But then the next night a group of three came asking if she wanted to sneak into the boys' dorm and play Truth or Dare with them. This time, one girl received a washing peg on her kneecap and the other two got away. Then night after night, girls would come and ask her to do something illegal with them and it slowly developed into some stupid game of 'who can escape Amaya's room unharmed' or 'who can convince Amaya to take part in an activity with us'.

One day, she swore to herself, someone was going to die.

_But until then…_

She lay down on the ground and placed the book under her cheek as a cushion.

Naptime.

* * *

Kiryuu Zero stumbled through the foliage, with no particular destination in mind. The only thoughts going through his mind had to do with the excruciating pain, and what he was becoming along with it. That, and the terrible cockiness that was always prominent in that bastard Kaname's face, and how worried Yuuki was for him, but still she loved that Kuran, her _hero. _That's what made Zero hate him the most. That and the fact that he was an egotistical snob.

As the pain began to subside, Zero came into a small meadow of sorts, with a large willow tree and a few bushes and those colourful-meadow-flower things. He gave a cynical _humph _and fell on the ground, and was startled to feel something soft beneath him.

Jumping back up, he glanced down and saw the sleeping figure of that transfer student, Kumo he thought she was.

_What's she doing here?_

_But, then again, what am I doing here anyway?_

_I'd better leave, _He thought, and snorted. Wouldn't want her to wake up and see him standing there like an idiot. But he could hear her light snores, and judged it to be the slumber of someone seriously tired. Unfortunately, he knew the feeling. The sun had begun to set, and the sky was a beautiful pink-red colour with many clouds scattered about. The tree cast shadows on her face, and for the first time he could truly appreciate what he was seeing. Her skin was as pale as someone who never goes in the sun, but her cheeks were pink and she looked calm. Usually during class she sat next to him stoic and stone-faced, serious and permanently irritated. For a second he caught himself wondering what her story was- why did she come to Cross Academy? Why did both he and Yuuki get such a weird feeling from her?

But the conclusion that Zero came to, was that she was without a doubt hiding something.

Suddenly another attack came, and with a loud gasp of pain Zero stumbled and fell, hit his head on an inconveniently placed stone and fell unconscious.

* * *

_Ahh that was good, _Amaya thought waking up. Finally I don't feel like such a dead person anymore. She laughed out loud at that. But when standing up, she had to admit to herself that however improbable it might be, it was as obvious as a lorry in a salad that Kiryuu Zero was lying on the ground, either dead or passed out. She blinked her eyes once, twice. Nope, still there.

_Oh dear._

She bent down next to him, and slapped him once on one cheek and another on the other. He didn't move, but when her sensitive nose smelled blood she realised that he must be injured in some or other way. She put her head on his chest and listened for a heartbeat- and was surprised to hear one.

Amaya angled his head slightly and saw an enormous red gash going diagonally from his left ear halfway to his neck.

She hissed in sympathy, and was faced with a difficult decision- leave him there, or take him to some medical place? Usually she would have just left him there to die, but that utterly agonised expression he had on his unconscious face left her with unwelcome feeling- guilt. She sighed, and decided that it was probably better to do 'the right thing' now, to save her another sleepless night. Investment in the future. She picked him up with ease, as he was very light for a boy his age. Either he was just naturally thin, or he had some kind of illness- that was the most probable answer, as he seemed to permanently have a pained expression on his face.

She decided to just carry him to the Chairman's office, and leave him to deal with the Kiryuu. She encountered nobody on her way there, strangely enough.

_They must all be at the dance already._

When she finally reached the Chairman's office, he was already standing outside, waiting.

"What happened, Amaya-san?"

She pointed at Zero. "Ask him when he wakes up. I have no idea."

"Ok then, I'll let you know-"

"Not necessary, Chairman."

He walked to his cupboard and pulled out something that looked like disinfectant and a large white bandage, set it down on his desk.

"Oh. Well, thank you for dropping him off. Now you can go and enjoy the school dance like everyone else!"

He took Zero from her arms and set him on a stretcher which she had no idea where it came from. She gazed at it questioningly.

"Oh, that! Well, let's just say that a lot of accidents tend to happen at this school, and the infirmary isn't always open. I'm also a qualified first-aid giver!" Amaya could have sworn that he suddenly started sparkling.

"I'll be taking my leave now, Chairman. Goodnight." Social contact limit=reached.

And with that she left.

Chairman Cross scratched his head and muttered to himself, "My, my, what an interesting girl."

* * *

When Amaya returned to her dorm, it was completely empty. At least, she thought so until she entered her room and saw Cross Yuuki sitting on _her _bed, with a frilly pink dress on.

"Hi!"

"Hello. What are you doing in my room?"

She abruptly stood up, as if she had forgotten that she was sitting down in the first place. "I came to check why you weren't at the dance Amaya-san!"

What happened to _Kumo_-san?

She must have noticed her mistake. "I-I mean Kumo-san! Is it alright if I call you Amaya-san, Kumo-san?"

Amaya sighed. "Fine, whatever."

"Ah, alrighty then. Aren't you coming to the dance, Amaya-san?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I simply don't have the energy for a bunch of squealing teenagers."

She headed to her closet and pulled out the only pair of pyjamas she had packed. It was a shirt and shorts pair- both black, and plain. She failed to see why your sleep wear should be written on and/or decorated.

"Erm, Kumo-wait-Amaya-san, why are you changing into your pyjamas?"

"I'm not changing into anything yet, as I still have an intruder in my room." Amaya glanced over her shoulder at Yuuki, who was still being stubbornly friendly. "Oh, and that's my way of saying get out."

"Eh, gomenasai! It's just; I had to deliver this package to you. It came with mine, and I was instructed to hand it over in person." Yuuki handed Amaya a plain white box with a note stuck to it. She tore the note off and read it:

_I have assumed that you neglected to pack any kind of formal wear. Pease put this on and meet me at the hall. I would like to meet and welcome the new student, personally._

_-Kuran Kaname, Moon Dorm leader._

She face palmed. "Oh hell, and so it begins."

* * *

OdetteAndroid: Thank you so much, and I hope that you liked this one! :)

x-shutter-bug-x: I updated as soon as I could, please tell me what you thought!

VampireSiren: Maybe, maybe not :P wait and see! and Im so glad that my blunt character made you laugh :D


	3. Chapter 3

After getting over the shock, and slight irritation of being 'requested' to go to a formal function against her will, Amaya sighed and touched the box.

_Who is he to just assume that I didn't pack a dress? _

Well, she hadn't, but still. It was just the principle.

"Say, Cross, does he do this kind of thing often?"

Yuuki smiled, and nodded. "Not necessarily giving other people material things, but he has a kind and generous heart."

"No, I didn't mean that. Never mind. I guess I should look what's in store for me."

"Alright, Amaya-san." A few minutes passed, and Yuuki saw that Amaya wasn't going to open the box anytime soon. She had migrated to the side of her bead and was reading some kind of thick novel.

"Amaya-san?"

"I was just getting to the good part." She grumbled.

"Eh… making Kaname-sama wait is never a good thing."

She gently removed the dress from its container and stood up so Amaya could examine the full length.

The other girl remained expressionless when Yuuki turned the dress around so the back was visible to her.

The dress was a silvery-grey colour, made of some shiny looking material. Strapless, it was completely unadorned except for a line of darker roses going around the middle. The back dipped slightly lower than the front, otherwise it was identical.

"Wow! This is gorgeous!" Yuuki sighed appreciatively. "I really like it, Amaya-san. B-but of course, I still like mine the best." Her cheeks went a bright shade of pink. "What do you think?"

A few seconds went by. Amaya didn't know exactly how to answer that question; usually she would just have remained silent. But she figured that Yuuki at least deserved a cordial response for all the trouble she was going to, even if it was just to keep that Kaname person happy. "At least it doesn't have as many frills as yours. I guess its ok."

Yuuki smiled in relief. "Come on, put it on." She searched in the box for another pair of heels and choker that had come with her package, but found none. She cocked her head in confusion. Why had Kaname given her extra things, but not Amaya? She found it strange- but there was the more pressing problem of what she was going to put on her feet.

"Uhm, Amaya-san, did you- perhaps- pack in a pair of heels?"

"I don't care for them."

Yuuki scratched her head. What was it with this woman? She watched in curiosity as Amaya walked to her closet and scratched around, only to come out with a pair of white sneakers.

"Please leave, so I can get changed, go and meet this Dorm Head or whatever, and return to my sweet, unoccupied haven. By the way, whatever happened to only delivering the package?"

But Yuuki didn't hear that statement, or rather chose to ignore it. She started waving her arms about.

"N-no, you don't really intend to wear-"

Amaya grinned. "Watch me."

* * *

Zero slumped against a wall, in pain beyond belief and bored out of his skull at the same time. Yuuki still hadn't arrived, and he had a feeling that the Kuran was waiting for her too. The new girl was nowhere to be seen, but that wasn't surprising. She didn't strike Zero as the partying type, although he didn't know her that well yet. She was also completely uninterested in the Night Class, which caused Zero to admire her a tiny little bit- even if she did give off a vibe not at all unlike those annoying stupid bloodsucking creatures.

He had woken up from his unfortunate event a while earlier, and Kaien Cross had explained how Kumo brought him there, saving him from potential infection which could have led to serious problems. But blood loss was, of course, the biggest worry to Zero. He didn't give a damn about infection. The more blood he loses, the more intense the pain in his throat and everywhere else in his body would become. It felt like there was something inside of him, something begging to be let out and fed, begging him to acknowledge it as a part of the whole. His body was already on the enemy entity's side, it was only his mind which stubbornly put up a fight. His body needed to be freed of the pain of housing conflicting beings within it, but his mind was the only thing keeping him sane. Because he knew… he knew what would happen if he gave in. Let go. He would wreak havoc as a Level E vampire, a human who had changed after being bitten by a pureblood. The Hunter's society would come and dispose of him, and Yuuki… Yuuki would be left alone at the hands of that filthy manipulative Kuran. His Yuuki, who had always been there for him since his early days at the Cross household. She was like a sister to him, someone who understood him, sometimes even better than he understood himself. He had to do everything in his power to protect her from both himself and that pureblood.

No matter the cost…

"Zero?" He jumped at the sudden disturbance and the hand on his shoulder. His gaze softened when he saw it was Yuuki in a pink dress he had never seen before. Next to her, he saw, was a much taller, very uncomfortable looking Kumo. He raised an eyebrow at her appearance at the dance, but the second one went up when he saw something that looked like a sneaker pop out from under her dress. Being the wise vampire hunter he was, he said nothing. He had bigger things on his mind than choice of footwear, after all. "Hi." Was all he said.

"May I have this dance?" Yuuki inquired innocently.

"Hold on, Cross. We're prefects, we're supposed to patrol."

She took his hand in hers, and looked up at him. "The Chairman said he would allow us to dance a little bit, as long as we do not neglect our duties." Amaya looked on, examining their strange yet friendly relationship. "Oh, fine." He let Yuuki lead him into the crowd, wondering about her sudden whim to dance with him.

"Amaya-san, you know where you have to go?"

"Don't remind me." And with that, Amaya too disappeared into the sea of people.

"What's with her?"

"Who knows." Yuuki put her hands on his shoulders and his on her waist, and so they began to dance.

The music changed into a techno sounding song, and some couples didn't know what to do. Most made their way over to the snacks and drinks table but a few brave people kept on dancing.

Amaya found it way too stuffy inside the hall and went to stand on the balcony. She was surprised and relieved to find it deserted. She had been extremely sensitive to heat from a young age, and always preferred cold days over warm ones.

She figured that if this Kaname was that curious to meet her, he would find her. She took a deep breath of the delicious cool night air and leaned against the railing. Faint lyrics echoed from inside the hall.

_Baby baby I wanna be true_

_You gotta knock me out_

_Some other way_

_And I want to be with the sun and the moon_

_I've been homeless…_

She smiled at the irony. Yuuki had told her that the dorms the Night and Day classes resided in were entitled the Moon and Sun dorms. It was interesting to her, this separation, and she would have to remember to ask Yuuki how they manage to validate and explain it. Maybe she should ask her what the grounds of separation are, for a laugh.

Just as she was beginning to relax, she felt a strong presence behind her.

"Miss Kumo?" The voice was dark and sensual, soft and commanding.

_Second time the man has indirectly ruined a peaceful moment._

She turned around to face him. "And you are?" Even though she knew. It was, after all, quite obvious. Nobody else had such a powerful aura.

"Kuran Kaname, the sender of the package and requester of you presence."

"Through a messenger. Pleased to meet you, Kuran-san." She walked closer to him and shook his hand. Both their grips were firm, and neither wanted to give in by ending the handshake. Her feminine hands were surprisingly strong.

Kaname was the first to let go. "I apologise. I was too busy to go about doing deliveries personally. And as you weren't there to greet the Night Class students like everyone else… "

"Hmf. I had better things to do."

"I know, you have made that quite clear." It was quiet for a moment, before Amaya decided this was as good a time as any to make her grand escape.

"So, is that all? You said you wanted to meet me in the note. You've met me."

"And you do look quite stunning in the dress I sent you."

She blushed against her will.

"Compliments are a great way to avoid a question." She replied, almost too quickly.

"Indeed, but that's not what I'm doing here."

"What are you doing then?"

"Meeting you."

"You done meeting me yet? Can I go home now?"

"This entire school is your home."

"Heh, right, forgot about that."

Ever so casually, he leaned on the balcony railing and looked up at the night sky. "On the subject of home, tell me about your family."

"I'm adopted. And that was random. Question- why are you so curious about me?"

Kaname looked away from the constellations of the northern sky, and into the deep brown eyes of Kumo Amaya. "There's something about you… I don't know if I should feel threatened or intrigued by it."

He walked around so that he was standing directly in front of Amaya. They were nearly at eye level with each other, but Kaname still had to look down slightly. He inhaled deeply, and then turned away. "You're hiding something, and I don't like it when people hide things from me."

"I don't think anyone particularly likes that."

"You didn't deny it." He looked back at her curiously.

"And I'm also not going to answer your questions anytime soon. I'm going back to the dorm now, so bye."

He sighed, and said goodbye in return. Just before he felt her presence leave the balcony, he heard words so quiet she probably never intended for him to hear.

"K-ka-name," She whispered, as if testing the feel of his name on her lips. "Kaname-san," This time, more confidently. "Thanks for the dress."

With that, she left.

* * *

Lyrics used here come from a song called Knock Me Out by Tiesto. I do not own or claim to own it in any way, shape or form.

And eventually another chapter :D Please review and tell me what you thought, if theres anything I need to add, or if you have any ideas for me. All comment will be thoroughly appreciated! By the way, a new character shall be introduced in the following chapter which will hopefully get out of my mind and onto the computer soon!

VampireSiren : Well, their confrontation wasn't too bad, was it? And yeah, I tried not to make her too heartless... to Zero, anyway :P Hope you liked this chap and thanks for your review!

Its a Christine: I corrected the spelling mistake, yay :D thanks for informing me! I'm so so glad that you like this story, hope this chapter met your expectations! Thanks for your review! :)

Animelover1754: Here's the update, thanks for your review and I'm so glad you're liking it so far :D

OdetteAndroid: Thank you! Please tell me what you thought of the interaction with Kaname, it wasn't much but I didn't want to make it seem like I'm rushing the story. Thanks for your review! :)

Wicked Mischief: I hope the plot will satisfy! To be honest, I didn't have much of a plot when I began writing this, but it has slowly been pieced together in my confused brain, I hope it works out and doesn't disappoint! Thanks for your review :)!


End file.
